This invention relates generally to the sport of golf and, more particularly, to a handheld computer that provides distance aiding information to a golfer. Inherently, the sport of golf is an individually challenging one in which players continuously strive to improve their scores through practice and the use of improved equipment and other aids. Next to proper stroke form, the most important aspects of a successful shot are direction add distance. Most golfers develop a relatively good feel for direction of their shots, but it is much more difficult to accurately determine distance to a given target.
The standard golf course consists of eighteen holes. The objective for each hole is to advance the ball from the tee-box to a distant hole using the least possible number of strokes. On a given course, each hole is assigned a numerical par value that represents the number of strokes ordinarily required of a high level player. Most golf courses provide markers at fixed distances of typically 150 yards from the center of the green, but most locations on the course are not marked or the marks, which are typically sprinkler covers, are not readily visible. In any event, any distance markings that are provided relate only to the distance from the mark to the center of the hole.
At some golf courses, scorecards are provided which include wall, roughly drawn diagrams of each hole on the course. Exemplary of such scorecards is the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,411 to Andrews, Jr. The diagrams provided on these scorecards are usually not sufficiently large nor do they provide sufficient detail to enable the golfer to make an accurate determination of distances relating to a particular hole. A determination of the distance between points other than the location of the player and the center of the green is not easily accomplished using scorecard maps. It is frequently desired to determine the distance from the location of the ball to obstacles or hazards associated with a particular hole to determine the optimum shot strategy for that particular hole. This information cannot be determined with any degree of accuracy from scorecard maps.
Prior art yardage booklets provide playing suggestions and a view of each hole and certain landmarks along with distances from a few points to some point on the green or tee. Each chosen point is located on a distance arc from the center of the green. If the golfer's present position is not on one of the distance arcs, he attempts to calculate the distance from his present position to the center of the green or tee by approximation relative to his position between two adjacent distance arcs. Since all distance information in these prior art yardage booklets is relative to a tee or green, a mental calculation involving as many as four distance arcs must be made if the golfer is attempting to advance the ball from a point other than the tee to a point other than the green. These location estimates and mental calculations typically result in errors. Moreover, the yardage booklets are provided in printed and bound form, so that changes made to a hole require republication of the entire yardage booklet.
A number of calculators for use by golfers are known in the prior art, exemplary of which is the electronic calculator described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,526 to McGeary et al., in which various data on players, courses, and contest arrangements is stored and manipulated and in which the numeric results of computations indicative of scores and results of specified contests between individual players are visually displayed.
Golf Magazine, May, 1994, describes a number of radio-frequency and laser based handheld and cart-mounted distance measuring devices that provide an indication of the distance from the player or a cart to the flagstick. However, these devices are not presently legal since they fall into the prohibited category of artificial devices that measure distance. In addition, the radio-frequency devices employ a number of transmitter towers installed at various locations around the course that facilitate distance computation by triangulation.
It is therefore the principal object of the present invention to provide a self-contained, handheld golf course distance computer in which an alphanumeric and graphic display of information, including an accurately scaled map, with respect to each hole of a particular golf course, is provided and in which the user may obtain a display of the distance from his location to any other point on the hole.
This and other objects are accomplished in accordance with the illustrated preferred embodiment of the present invention by providing a pre-programmed microprocessor having an associated keyboard and a re-programmable memory. Data regarding each hole of a particular golf course is conventionally loaded externally using a personal computer operating over an optical data link. A pre-programmed clock provides information relating to typical playing times for each hole so that players may pace themselves to more efficiently complete a round of golf.